ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10: Ultimate Alien
Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (formerly called Ben 10: Evolution and Ben 10: Ultimatrixhttp://dwaynemcduffie.com/?p=364) is the third iteration of the Ben 10 franchise and the sequel of Ben 10: Alien Force ''(formerly called Ben 10: Hero Generation). It premiered on April 23, 2010. The art and story styles in this series is similar to ''Alien Force. The series follows 16-year old Ben and Gwen along with 17-year old Kevin. The series premiered in the United Kingdom, Australia, Asia, Middle East and Latin America on 10/10/2010 at 10:00 A.M. on Cartoon Network. This is also the day a marathon of the episodes came on with a contest for the 10/10/10 event in America. This series is followed-up by another sequel series called Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot Ben's secret identity has been revealed to the world and he is now an international mega-star super hero, loved by kids all-over the world, but distrusted by many adults such as reporter Will Harangue. Armed with a mysterious, more powerful Omnitrix called the Ultimatrix, Ben will face being hunted by rogue alien threats, human mercenaries, and assassins hired by opposing adults. Ben will be in places he has never been before; such as the Forge of Creation. The main enemy of the first season is named Aggregor who is after the "Ultimate Prize." Characters Main Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Recurring Characters *Julie Yamamoto *Alan Albright *Cooper Daniels *Jimmy Jones *Azmuth *Paradox *Plumbers *Colonel Rozum *Ship *Bivalvan *Galapagus *P'andor *Andreas *Ra'ad *Oliver Thompson *Verdona *Max Tennyson Villains *Adwaita (defeated) *Aggregor (arrested) *Albedo (arrested) *Aggregor's Soldiers (destroyed) *Buzz (arrested) *Computron (destroyed) *Computron's Minions *Flame Keepers' Circle (disbanded) **Conduit Edwards (deceased) **Winston (controlled by Diagon; deceased) *Darkstar/Michael Morningstar (arrested) *Diagon (sealed within Ascalon) *Dr. Animo (arrested) *Elena Validus (under Hive influence) *Eon (defeated) *Garbage Monster (destroyed) *Hammer (arrested) *Kolar (imprisoned) *Viktor (defeated) *Lucubras (imprisoned) *Ma Vreedle (arrested) *Morgg (arrested) *Mizaru (deceased) *Nanochips *Carl Nesmith (arrested) *Pickaxe Aliens (defeated) *Plant Alien (destroyed) **Plant Clones (destroyed) *Prince Gyula (defeated) *Psyphon (defeated) *R.E.D.'s (destroyed) *Rojo (arrested) *Rojo's Gang (arrested) *Sevenseven (arrested) *Ssserpent *Surgeon (arrested) *The Stalker (destroyed) *Trumbipulor *Vilgax (defeated) *Vulkanus (defeated) *Xenocytes (mostly extinct) **DNAliens *Zombozo (defeated) Former Villains *Kevin Levin (formerly insane) *The Forever Knights (neutral) **Sir George (deceased) **Driscoll **Patrick **Urian **Sir Cyrus **Enoch **Connor **Squire **Winston (deceased) *Hex (neutral) *Charmcaster (neutral) *Argit (neutral) *Sunder (neutral) *Simian (neutral) *Sunny (neutral) *Antonio (neutral) *Will Harangue (neutral) *Jennifer Nocturne *Prisoner 775 (neutral and arrested) Aliens Italic: For the aliens that Ben did not transform into in Ultimate Alien. Bold: For the aliens that weren't used by present Ben in Ultimate Alien. Bold and Italic: For the aliens that only appeared in Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United. *Alien X *AmpFibian *Armodrillo *'Articguana' *Big Chill *''Blitzwolfer'' *Brainstorm *''Buzzshock'' *Cannonbolt *ChamAlien *Chromastone *Clockwork *Diamondhead *''Ditto'' *Eatle *Echo Echo *''Eye Guy'' *Fasttrack *Four Arms *''Frankenstrike'' *Ghostfreak *Goop *''Grey Matter'' *Heatblast *Humungousaur *Jetray *Jury Rigg *Lodestar *Nanomech *NRG *Rath *Ripjaws *''Shocksquatch'' *''Snare-oh'' *Spidermonkey *''Spitter'' *'Stinkfly' *Swampfire *Terraspin *Upchuck *''Upgrade'' *Water Hazard *Way Big *Wildmutt *''Wildvine'' *''XLR8'' Ultimate Forms *Ultimate Ben (possible future) *Ultimate Big Chill *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Ultimate Echo Echo *Ultimate Humungousaur *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Ultimate Swampfire *Ultimate Way Big *Ultimate Wildmutt Episodes Ben 10: Ultimate Alien lasted for 3 seasons with a total of 52 episodes. For more information, see Ben 10: Ultimate Alien/Episodes. Vehicles *DX Mark 10 *Kevin's Car *Rust Bucket 3 *Rust Bucket *Ship Video Games *''Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction'' *''Ben 10: Galactic Racing'' Opening thumb|right|250px The opening shows almost every alien that Ben has turned into along with the Ben 10,000 aliens. The background also shows clips from both Alien Force and Ultimate Alien episodes along with unseen scenes. It was confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie that the intro would not be changed to add in new aliens. Errors *Alien X has black hands instead of white. *Ripjaws' appearance is different from his appearance in the show. *Wildmutt's lips are black instead of orange. *Ultimate Big Chill does not have an Ultimatrix symbol. Trivia *Dwayne McDuffie said in his blog that the seventh episode of the second season would introduce the second season story arc, but once again due to Cartoon Network airing issues the story arc was split into two seasons. *On iTunes the icons of the following volumes include the following aliens: Volume 1 - Ultimate Humungousaur, Volume 2 - Ultimate Big Chill, Volume 3 - Ultimate Spidermonkey, Volume 4 - Rath, Volume 5 - Echo Echo. References Category:Ben 10 Shows